Miraculous Creation of the World
by Fire Red Fox Queen
Summary: Seven gods watched over the earth until one-by-one, they all departed for the surface...


In a time when the world was yet young and only tamed beasts walked the surface of the earth, seven gods watched over this small planet, content with the peace that filled the land. But as the centuries passed, the goddess of creation decided that something was missing. Despite the other gods' misgivings, she created beings in their image, beings that she called humans. Five of the gods protested, didn't understand what the Mother of All Life wanted to accomplish by giving form to these strange beings that looked like them and were capable of thought, no less! But her most loyal friend, the God of Destruction and Calamity, silently watched on.

As centuries passed, the humans lumbered peacefully among the beasts, not making use of their capacity for thought and living without worry. The five gods breathed a sigh of relief. As long the humans remained unstimulated, this easy coexistence would continue.

One night, without alerting any of the other gods, the cat-headed god of Calamity slipped down to the surface of the world, where the humans were. Thereupon he granted balance to the life there. That is to say, he cursed the land and introduced death to its inhabitants. His task completed, he returned to the plane beyond this world with no one the wiser.

At first, there was no sign of his interference. But when food began to become scarce and all of the world's inhabitants began to suffer the loss, beast began to attack human and chaos broke out. It seemed like destruction of all life upon the earth was inevitable. Then the beasts and humans began to multiply, resorting to desperate measures to ensure a continued existence, even with the shadow of death upon them.

This struggle spanned lifetimes, centuries, a millennium. It was painful to watch the mutual destruction of all creatures occurring over and over again, but none of the five gods under the Goddess of Creation and the God of Calamity could intervene on the sad world below. Finally, the kind-hearted Goddess of Camaraderie begged the Goddess of All Life to grant her the ability to interact with the humans.

"With my ability to band beings together, surely the humans as well as the beasts will be able to work together to survive once again. With mutual support, I'm sure the fighting will stop," she pleaded, marring the stripes in her gold and obsidian-beaded gown as she lowered her golden-colored head to the ground to the eldest goddess.

Upon not hearing a reply, the goddess dared to look up at her mother. The goddess still did not reply, merely looking down upon her. Her night-colored compound eyes only reflected the younger's appearance, giving nothing away. The gaze was eerily matched by the God of Calamity's piercing stare as he stood by his goddess, silently watching the exchange. Just as he always did. The golden goddess began to shake imperceptibly under the combined glare. Even if the red goddess was her mother, she still did not understand her thoughts.

As if a statue had suddenly come to life, the shiny black surface shifted and lifted one of four arms up. Light gathered in the midnight-colored palm, revealing a comb in the shape of a small yellow and black creature with gossamer wings. "To you I grant this token. With it, you may descend and intervene with the live there. However, you will be restricted to this object and will not be able to use your powers freely. Is this acceptable?"

The kind goddess nodded.

"Very well. Touch the comb and I shall grant you a name. Once you repeat it, you will be trapped inside and I will deliver you to the surface."

The golden goddess gently rested her fingertips to the object and repeated the word spoken. With a soft glow, she disappeared. The red goddess gave a snap of her fingers and dozens of small yellow-and-black creatures like the one depicted on the comb swarmed and buzzed into existence. They swept up the comb and carried it to the world below.

The four remaining gods were appalled that one of their own had willingly gone down to the surface of the world to put an end to the suffering. Surely she wouldn't be able to return again! But for a time, the fighting ceased and everything looked as if it might return to the way it was before. Then groups began to turn on each other, beast against beast, human against human, and of course, beast against human.

Seeing the world starting to unravel once more, the God of Pride and Vanity believed that he could fix the failing of the goddess before him. "Groups ultimately fail without someone to lead them and create rules," he reasoned, sweeping into a low bow. His long, multi-colored robes fanned out behind him, giving the illusion of feathers. "If I could be granted permission to visit the surface, I can lead the factions that have formed into a peaceful situation."

"You will not be able to directly influence the creatures below. You may only guide them in the right direction," the red goddess warned, her voice as light as the whispering of autumn leaves. "And once you leave, you may not return."

This gave the god pause, especially when faced with the God of Calamity's strong glare. But since he was confident in his ability to lead the world in the correct direction, he agreed. And so the red goddess created a small pin and granted the god a name. With that done, she snapped her fingers again and a large, beautiful bird with fanning feathers ruffled itself into existence. It daintily picked up the pin and carried it to the world below.

However, even though the groups cemented and worked better together, they still fought outsiders. Perhaps even moreso than before. And so the chaos continued.

Next, the God of Protection and Guidance would watch no more. "I want to grant them a reprieve from their unending battle, even if it means separating them," he told the red goddess, dipping easily despite the weight of his heavy shell.

"Very well," she allowed. And with a flash of light, a small green stone attached to a cord appeared in her shiny black palm. "I grant you the name Wayzz. Touch this bracelet and repeat your name and I shall grant you permission to intervene with humans."

The god slowly held out a withered hand, cautious but willing. He repeated his name and disappeared. The ever-watching God of Calamity looked without reacting. With a snap of her fingers, a green creature armored by a heavy shell slowly crawled out from behind her throne and picked up the bracelet. It, too, disappeared to the surface of the earth.

Walls slowly began to surface, allowing for a short stalemate between groups. And for a while, everything was peaceful. But then walls began to be scaled as food shortages occurred and fights for land resumed.

The God of Compassion and Martyrdom stepped forward this time, determined to end the bloodshed. "I believe that these groups fight each other because they are focused on their problems. They need someone to lead them, but someone separate from their ruler. They need a symbol, a sign of hope." His shimmering silver hair shifted like satin curtains and blended with his similarly-colored robes as he bowed low. His pale complexion matched that of precious pearls when caught in the light, but its brilliance was swallowed in the presence of the looming red goddess and her companion.

"I shall grant you ability to create champions, but be aware that these champions may not always develop in the way that you would wish," she warned, as if aware of some secret he did not know. Still, it was delivered without emotion and the silver god had to wonder what the goddess could be thinking. When staring into those reflective eyes, light glittered off them and it almost appeared as if they were the universe trapped below fine glass. A shudder rippled through the god's body and he wrenched his stare away, aware of the God of Calamity's poisonous glare resting on him.

Without giving any sign of having noticed his discomfort, the goddess gathered light into her hand once more to create a silver brooch. "I grant you the name of Nooroo."

Brushing aside his misgivings, the god brushed his delicate fingers across the small object and disappeared. With a snap of her fingers, small white insects fluttered down out of the sky above and carried the brooch to the world below.

Only one small goddess was left. As the youngest, she missed having the companionship of her fellows and she couldn't bear to watch the still-continuing madness below. "As such, I beg that I be granted permission to join them below. I may not be able to grant the world any great relief," she admitted, "But I would like to be able to protect at least one or two." Her long russet-colored ears and tail drooped in her sadness.

And so the red goddess granted her a small necklace and a name. A small russet-colored dog-like creature bounded into existence and carried the small chain off to the world below.

With all others gone, the Queen of Goddesses rose from her throne, gossamer wings on full display behind her glistening black body. She stretched her four arms upwards, scarlet hair flowing down towards the earth and disappearing in shadow as if black spots formed among the strands. Her scarlet robes didn't give off a sound, even as the goddess lowered her arms and stepped forward. The God of Calamity was already kneeling in front of her, luminous green eyes directed down and tail swishing calmly against the ground.

Oh, how she loved his quiet presence. She extended a hand down to him and he grasped it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. And hand in hand, they descended to the earth together.

* * *

 **I will leave your interpretation of this story up to you. And the tone is a total mess, yes, I agree. I had originally intended for this to sound more like a myth than Genesis, but meh. Close enough. It was like a weird mix of Genesis, various myths from various places, and Japanese light novels. I dunno if I actually like this story, but I just wanted to write an interpretation of what the kwamis would look and be like as gods. I'm particularly fond of the image I had of Tikki, but I don't think I did it justice. Just keep in mind that I also didn't intend for Tikki to come off as a kind or understanding figure. If it came across that way, I think I failed. I will also leave the relationships between all the gods up to interpretation. I think I implied Tikki's relation to the five minor gods, but I wasn't sure what route I wanted to take with her and Plagg. So I left it pretty vague in that regard. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
